picturesque
by AGENT KELL
Summary: drabble!collection #6, saving lives p1. '...he is shaken up and is frantic... "please...don't let me loose her."'
1. fairyland p1

**picturesque**

**Title: **#1, fairyland  
**Authoress: **_Kawaii _IceCream  
**Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura  
**Theme: **fairies  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

"That hurt!" She snaps at him before slapping his hands away from her white wings.

He scowls, was she lying to him?! He stares at the blueness of the sky, the fluffiness of the clouds, the happiness that was pasted on everyone's faces, and the wings on everyone's backs.

This was _obviously_ fairyland!

Where else could the skies be so blue, the clouds so full and white, and everyone could be so happy?

-

-

"And this is so not Fairyland." She tells him again when he tries to reach out to tug at her long pink tresses.

She leads him with dainty steps through the big, golden gates that promise happiness with their glittery features, he looks at her, and smirks. "I'm only doing the sunshine and butterflies for you."

Her green orbs smolder and she smiles like an angel, "Welcome to the Land of Fairies, Sasuke-kun."

**

* * *

**

A/N: This was to make up for not updating. :D 


	2. of scarves and love

**picturesque**

**Title: #**2, of scarves and love  
**Authoress: **_Kawaii _IceCream  
**Pairing: **Hyuuga Neji and Tenten  
**Theme: **scarves  
**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Naruto, gift!fic for Kiki

_**

* * *

**_

_I can't stop myself from showing surprise, showing _weakness  
(because he's so strong and he never shows weaknesses.)

_I can't stop myself from biting my lip,_ _because it's _hard_ to stop.  
_(I've never seen him so gentle and soft.)

_I'm trying so, so hard, I'm trying my _hardest  
_But I can't seem to stop my tears from falling.  
_(he lifts a scarf to my hands but I don't accept it)  
(because I'm feeling so touched, because I'm feeling so loved.)

-

His hands are bruised and he has eye bags.  
He lifts them up and wraps the cream colored scarf around me, using the end of it to wipe my tears away.

I manage to lift the corners of my lips to form a small, feeble smile, and I reach out for his bruised hands and I realize, beneath his cold façade and personality, he's _warm_.

I take a close look at the scarf that is wound around my neck, and the pink of my cheongsam is peeping through tiny holes, and I smile.  
Because I know he's not _perfect_.  
That he's human, that he can _love_.

And my heart beats like crazy when he leans down for a kiss-- my eyes are closed and so are his.  
I can't see that, but I _know_ that.

**-**

And when I bashfully (together with red cheeks) pass my own hand-knitted scarf to him, he smiles faintly and wraps the grey material around his neck.

We're sitting on top of the Hokage Monument watching snow fall from the skies, and I think,  
These are the moments when all the harsh training, crude remarks and cold treatment pay off.  
_These are the moments I_ live_ for_.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I'm posting all my Naruto Oneshots here so as to clear up my profile. xD**


	3. and he smirks, evilly

**picturesque**

**Title: **#3, and he _smirks_, evilly  
**Authoress: **Kawaii _Ice_Cream  
**Pairing: **The Uchiha Brothers  
**Theme: **dango, _brotherly_ love  
**Disclaimer: **I would love to possess the both of them, gift!fic for Anita Tseu

* * *

Sasuke cocks his head innocently to the side at Itachi who is staring busily at his computer screen, "Itachi-niisan?"

He goes ignored, and Sasuke sucks in air, puffing up his cheeks angrily before stomping his feet adorably.

-

He is ignored again by Itachi, and this time, he storms out of the room.

-

-

He comes back in again, this time hiding something behind his back.

Sasuke whistles suspiciously as he looks at everything but Itachi, and this time Itachi turns around, giving a blank look to his brother.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

And Itachi is momentarily stunned when Sasuke smirks, _evilly_, and pops a piece of dango into his open mouth. He scowled.

Oh how he _hated_ sweets.

Glaring at Sasuke, the little midget just grinned cutely at him.

-

-

-

"Isn't revenge sweet, Nii-san?"

* * *

**A/N. **Okay, I was rather disappointed by the lack of reviews. D:

This is for Anita Tseu, I missed the 25th of Jan, one month after christmas, I AM SO SORRY, here it is, but yet it looks really horrible, and you deserve so much better!

Review please!


	4. pretence p1

**picturesque**

**Title: **#4, pretence p1  
**Authoress:** Kawaii IceCream  
**Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**  
Theme: **pretend**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**A/N: Happy Valentines Day!**

**

* * *

**

I used to _love her_, when we were younger.

She used to have short cotton candy hair and a pair of bright apple green eyes.  
She wasn't beautiful or very pretty but she always _glowed_ happily.  
She smiled whenever she was happy, and frowned whenever she was sad.

She just had to do little pout and I would fall for her charm, and bring her to the grassy hills she loved because there were wild flowers and it was _nature_.

-

When we got older, she became a shell of her former self.  
I _tried_ to love her.

She looked beautiful with her long pink tresses and green eyes,  
She smiles but it never truly reaches her eyes and is _practiced_ and _not real_.  
She is _plastic _and she is _fake_.

And I remember that I used to _love her_, but she never truly knew that.

And it's ironic as she flutters her lashes at me seductively but I never waver.  
She used to roll her eyes at those who screamed at insects. Now she's become one of them.  
Now she likes them all cut and propped prettily, not stuck in their stems and in nature's beauty.

She is _shallow_.

But still, I pretend that she is still her.

I'll pretend that she'll come back.

-

-

-

…_I'll pretend  
_…_because I still love her_

* * *

**A/N: A very short piece and I didn't really like it. But it was the only one completed. Please review!**


	5. fairyland p2

**picturesque**

**Title: **#5, fairyland p2  
**Authoress: **Kawaii IceCream  
**Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura  
**Theme:** fairies  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**(part 2…)**

She stares gloomily at the bright blue skies with its fluffy white clouds.  
After a while, it just got depressing.  
Uneasily, she glanced at him, and abruptly turned back the sky. She sighed.

Laid (on the lush green meadow filled with all sorts of wild flowers) next to her, Sasuke looked at her knowingly.  
"What is it, Sakura?"  
"…I was just wondering why you followed me up," she turned to face him, "when you said you liked the dark."

She raised her arm to face the sky, suddenly protesting loudly. "but it's never dark here, Sasuke-kun!"

-

-

She squirmed when she suddenly got pulled into lying onto his chest, relaxing when she found a comfortable spot.

"When there is light, dark will always be around."

He kisses the top of her pink head, "I don't regret coming here."

_because there will always be sacrifices when it comes to love._

* * *

**A/N: Happy Valentines:D Just to tell you all, I haven't been editing any of these drabbles, so sorry if they aren't really great.  
And I think my readers/reviewers decided to ditch me D:**


	6. saving lives p1

**picturesque**

**Title: **#6, saving lives p1  
**Authoress: **Kawaii IceCream  
**Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura  
**Theme: **baby  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N. Hey there! I just wanted to say that I don't mind accepting requests, as long as I like the pairing :D Send a PM or review.**

**

* * *

**

He carried a bloody girl in his arms in the hospital, desperately screaming.

"Save her!"

When the nurses pull out a bed and rushed her to the emergency room, he was shaking and frantic.

"Save her."  
"_Please."_

When a doctor arrived, he pleaded her.

"I'll pay _any _amount, just save her."

The bronze eyed lady just replied.

"I'll do my best to save Haruno."

-

-

-

-

His arms covered his face, _praying_, _praying_ for her survival.

Naruto patted the back of his best friend awkwardly. He had never seen Sasuke in such a state before.

"She'll survive. It's Sakura-chan."

Naruto looked up to see Ino bawling on a worried looking Shikamaru, and his eyes fell downcast.

_Sakura-chan, you must live. So many people depend on you._

-

-

-

-

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke was quick on his feet and scrambled to the blonde doctor.

"I'm sorry."

He panicked, already shaking.

"Fix her!"

Ino was at his side, wailing loudly into a tired Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't save the child."

The bronze eyed woman walked away.

Everyone looked at him, astonished.

Even he himself was shocked.

-

-

-

-

"_What_ child?!"

* * *

**Please review!**

**:D**


	7. kiss me, love me p1

**picturesque**

**Title: **#7, kiss me, love me p1  
**Authoress: **Kawaii IceCream  
**Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura (if no one requests I think it might become SasuSaku all the way.)  
**Theme: **letters  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

_**A letter to my beloved flower**_

(please don't cringe when you see this)  
(but I _know_ you did, anyway)

-

-

-

-

And no, you're not _dreaming_.

This isn't Naruto _**either**_. The dobe would _never_ be able to write as well as me.

There are no '**believe it'**s either.

-

-

-

-

Just to let you know, I am _not _romantically retarded as to contrary belief.

I just _**refuse**_ to show any signs of being romantic.

And before you accuse me of being a stalker, (_which I am _not)

I just happened to pass by the Yamanaka's flower shop when I couldn't help overhearing things being said about me. (_you _know, I have super-human hearing after all.)

That being said –please **stop** the Yamanaka from spreading rumors about me.

-

-

-

-

And about Karin raping me while I was asleep, that isn't true.

I would never let anyone of the likes of her _touch_ me.

So don't get touchy about the topic.

Besides, everyone acknowledges the fact that you are (_will be)_ the Uchiha Matriarch.

-

-

-

-

About the tomato pie you gave me for Valentines…

_Could you_ make another one?

Sasuke.

-

-

-

P.S. I have two tickets for the festival this Saturday. What do you think I should do with it?

**A/N: Hello, and sorry for the pretty senseless drabbles I have come up with.  
It probably sucked and I have MAAAJOR withdrawal symptoms from writing it. (like, em, wanting a fluffy wuffly cuddly duddly wuddly puffy dog.)**

**But anyways, it was just to prevent you guys from thinking I'm dead or something, which I actually am, (you know, I'm writing to you guys as a ghost at the moment.) And I have my exams around the corner! So I guess I'll be seeing you guys after some time...**

**Just... don't forget about me! :D**

**Ja!**

**IC-chan**


End file.
